


Sometimes, Demons Lie

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [121]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is Jelly, Dean has feelings, Demon Dean, Episode: s10e01 Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Dean talk about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Demons Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 1 Black

Crowley liked Dean more then he would have liked to admit.

The man was irritating, bitchy, needy and an emotional wreak, but he was the closest thing he really had to family. Sam not so much, but Dean was different. It was also a plus that he was easy on the eyes. So, when Dean became demon, it was like he had a blood brother, a best friend.

But he was wrong.

No matter where Crowley dragged him, no matter what activities he made them do together, it was always about Sam. _Maybe Sam is crying right now. Sam is probably going insane trying to look for me. Sam this, Sam that, blah blah blah._ It got real old, real fast, but he couldn't help himself as curiosity overrode his jealously.

"Do you miss your brother?"

Dean's head snapped towards him the moment he mentioned his brother. "Sam?"

"No, your other younger brother. Of course I'm talking about Sam."

"I have a younger half-brother you know. His name is Adam. He's in the Cage with Michael and Lucifer."

Crowley hummed as he cataloged the information. "Interesting. Answer the question."

Dean took a sip of his beer and flashed his black eyes. "Does it really look like I miss Sam?"

Crowley shrugged innocently. "I don't know. You're the one who talks about him all day. I just figured you might miss the little moose. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Dean snorted, but Crowley could see the corners of his mouth lift up for a fraction of a second in what probably be a fond smile if he wasn't a cold-hearted bastard. "My brother wasn't anything to me but a good fuck. He's nothing, don't be stupid."

Crowley held his hands up in surrender. "I was just wondering. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Dean took a swig of his beer, "But of course, demons lie."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Crowley had never hated Sam more.


End file.
